


Betty the Secretary

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty the Secretary, Everyone Has a Crush on Phasma, Gen, Inspired by Undercover Boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Some time after Kylo Ren’s botched Matt the Radar Technician experiment, Phasma decides to try something similar to that on her own. She’ll transform into “Betty the Secretary” to see what exactly is going on with her stormtroopers- and discover something surprising.
Relationships: Captain Phasma & Armitage Hux, Captain Phasma & Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Betty the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how the idea of Betty the Secretary came into my mind, but yeah, I was inspired by Undercover Boss on SNL. (This is gonna be edited as time goes on, maybe I’ll add or delete chapters. Also, our Earth stuff is sci-fi for them)

It was like herding tookas.

Whenever she gave a direction, the cadets would either question it or do it- but in a subpar way. It was like they were testing her, trying to make her want to quit. Phasma knew that if she showed anger in front of them, they’d be satisfied that they got a reaction out of her. So she saved her anger for either the simulators, the punching bag or screaming into an empty storage room. Needless to say, Phasma was at a crossroads- she wanted her troopers to improve, but also wanted to see what they would be like on their own. 

And then, she got an idea.   
  


Ren had gone undercover some time before as “Matt the Radar Technician,” which didn’t end up as well as he had hoped. _If he can do that,_ Phasma thought, _then why can’t I? I’ll show those troopers the need for hard work and the fact that they need structure in their lives._  
The wheels began to turn in her head, and the plans began to form. She decided that she would spend a week undercover and study the actions of her troopers while she was “gone”, and watch how they functioned without her.   
  


“If they slack off while I’m gone, there will be hell to pay,” she whispered, digging through her wardrobe. “Once Betty the Secretary arrives, they won’t know what hit them.” 

In the stormtrooper barracks, the comlinks beeped, waking up most of the cadets. Pyre, one of the few people Phasma actually alerted about the plan, cleared his throat as he was going to give morning cycle announcements.   
  


“Troopers, Captain Phasma will not be here for a week, so you’ll be answering to me,” he intoned. “However, she has sent someone to make an inspection, and she expects for all of you to be immaculate. Anyone who doesn’t follow the rules otherwise will be punished.” A chill ran down everyone’s spines- punishment from Phasma was already scary, but the thought of punishment from Pyre or the inspector would be scarier!

”Report to the canteen for morning meal at 0745 hours. The inspector will be there,” Pyre added, as panicked troopers prepared themselves to come face to face with this mysterious inspector.   
  


* * *

Well, the inspector wasn’t exactly what they expected to look like. They were either expecting an old and grizzled ex-Imperial captain or a stereotypical battle axe of a woman. What they got instead was completely different. She wore a frumpy gray skirt suit with a pair of black stilettos, and her platinum blonde hair was styled in a chin length bob cut. (Anyone who made their way into Phasma’s quarters might have suspected it was her, since she shared a fondness for the flappers from one of her science fiction holos, especially the Miss Fisher ones.) Tucked in her hair was one of those tiny cylindrical hats an old-time Star Tours stewardess would wear, and she wore Loth cat-eyed spectacles.   
  


“Hello,” she said, trying to sound cheerful, but coming across as stern instead. “My name is Betty, and I’m a secretary. Captain Phasma has sent me to inspect her troopers while she goes on shore leave for a week. And she expects for you to obey what her replacement, Commander Pyre, has to say. Understood?” The troopers were surprised to see her be so forceful, especially given the fact that she was a secretary. But they were afraid of how Phasma would punish them, so they all saluted in agreement. Betty nodded and turned on her heel, walking out the door and to the training gymnasium. Upon entering, she found General Hux and Commander Pyre looking at her.   
  


“Yes?” she snapped, catching them off-guard.   
  


“Oh, um... Welcome aboard the _Finalizer_ , Betty,” Hux stammered, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to spread across his face. “Has Captain Phasma gone through her plans with you?” She leaned towards him and smiled softly.

”General... it’s me. I’m Captain Phasma,” she explained. Armitage’s blush changed from one of infatuation to of shocked embarrassment.   
  


“Oh, Captain- I didn’t know it was you at first! Who authorized this?” he asked, now flustered.   
  


“I’m in the same position of power as you, General,” she countered. “If Ren could pretend to be a radar technician to check on the crew, then I have every right to go undercover and check on my troops.” Armitage nodded, now understanding.   
  


“She’s going to observe the troopers and decide on what needs to be improved and what stays,” Pyre explained.   
  


“And I would appreciate it very much if you two don’t tell anyone about it, understood?” she told them. Both nodded, feeling like two schoolboys confronted by a teacher. “Good.” As soon as the chatter of stormtroopers began to grow louder, Armitage excused himself to take care of other things, leaving Pyre and Phasma about to face a room of cadets. Phasma sighed, ready to face the challenge of being an outsider looking in. “Pyre, I hope you’re ready,” she whispered to the trooper in gold. “This is going to be a long week.”


End file.
